1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts may relate to semiconductor devices. Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts may relate to semiconductor devices including air gaps between metal patterns. Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts may relate to methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices have been fine and highly integrated, pitches of metal interconnections of semiconductor devices may have been narrowed. Thus, parasitic capacitance of semiconductor devices may have been increased such that operating speeds of semiconductor devices may be reduced. Various research may have been conducted for low-resistance copper interconnections and/or low-dielectric constant (low-k) dielectrics in order to reduce the parasitic capacitance of semiconductor devices.